hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy Movie - Sacred Awakening of Magic/Credits
Credits Visuals Directed by David Silverman Co-Directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi Asaph Fipke Screenplay by Greg Weisman Seth Grahame-Smith Dan Harmon Dino Stamatopoulos Warren Ellis David X. Cohen Dan Sterling David Slack Merriwether Williams Story by Aaron Montalvo Greg Weisman Alex Kurtzman Roberto Orci Seth Grahame-Smith Based on Hasbro's My Little Pony Toyline Created by Bonnie Zacherle, Charles Muenchinger & Steve D'Aguanno Characters from "Friendship Is Magic" and "Equestria Girls" Created by Lauren Faust Meghan McCarthy Television Series Developed by Aaron Montalvo Greg Weisman Produced by Aaron Montalvo Alex Kurtzman p.g.a. Roberto Orci Bobby Cohen p.g.a Avi Arad p.g.a. Ari Arad p.g.a Dan Harmon Dino Stamatopoulos Haven Alexander Executive Producers Greg Weisman Tom Yasumi Asaph Fipke Jayson Thiessen Mike Vogel Brian Goldner Stephen Davis Roger Birnbaum Ken Faier Kirsten Newlands James A. Fino Joe Russo II Shinichiro Inoue Jay Williams Jeb Brody Maki Terashima-Furuta Mitsuhisa Ishikawa Atsuhiro Iwakami Hiroaki Matsuura Shu Nishimoto Hideki "Henry" Goto Chris Prynoski Associate Producers Rob Schrab Josh Feldman Duke Johnson Alexandra Bland Co-Producers Ben Kalina Hiroe Tsukamoto Gregg Vanzo Robert Cullen Director of Photography Michel Gagne Toru Fukushi Visual Consultant Stephen F. Windon Anthony Di Ninno Edited by John Carnochan Production Design Supervisors/Art Directors Nicole Gauss Yuji Kaneko Antonio Canobbio Production Designer/Character Concept Design Kora Kosicka Music by Bear McCreary With Songs Composed by Daniel Ingram Music Supervisor Steffan Andrews Casting by Terry Klassen Linda Lamontagne Voice Directors Ginny McSwain Karl Willems Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Matt Hill as Applejack Aaron Montalvo as Jasper Geronimo L.C. as Azure Quartz Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer Ian Hanlin as Sunburst Drew Nelson as Rainbow Blitz Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Vice-Principal Luna (and also as Baby Flurry Heart) Cathy Weseluck and Brad Swaile as Spike Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia Andrew Francis as Shining Armor Britt McKillip as President Cadance John De Lancie as Discord featuring Natalia Dyer as Athena Zach Callison as Flame T.C. Carson as Necromanthys Michael Fassbender as Knight Strife Taye Diggs as Capper Ian McShane as Cervas Ariana Grande as Starling Bravura Sia as Songbird Serenade A Twentieth Century Fox Animation / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures / Annapurna Pictures Presentation In Association with Allspark Pictures / KADOKAWA / Aniplex / DHX Media / Bona Film Group A Ivanna The Movie / Arad Animation / K/O Paper Products / Starburns Industries Production A Humanoidverse Partners / Trigger X Titmouse X Production I.G / Boulder Media Studios Film Credit Roll CAST ADDITIONAL VOICES BRIAN FROUD ALEX ZAHARA SAMUEL VINCENT ERIN FITZGERALD NICK WOLFHARD COLE HOWARD SCOTT MCCORD MICHAEL ADAMTHWAITHE BRENT MILLER JILLIAN MICHAELS ERIN MATTHEWS MARK OLIVER MATT ELLIS JOCELYN LOEWEN KYLE RIDEOUT VENUS TERZO CAITLYNNE MEDREK ALYSON COURT JAYSON THIESSEN HUMANOIDVERSE PARTNERS STORY EDITORIAL ART AND CHARACTER DESIGNS ANIMATION SERVICES TITMOUSE, INC. BOULDER MEDIA STUDIOS, A Hasbro Company ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS OVERSEAS ANIMATION STUDIO TRIGGER/ULTRA SUPER PICTURES PRODUCTION I.G. STUDIO MIR VISUAL EFFECTS SANZIGEN/ULTRA SUPER PICTURES PRODUCTION I.G. WETA DIGITAL DIGITALSCAPE DHX STUDIOS DOUBLE NEGATIVE STEREOSCOPIC 3D CONVERSION Developed by LEGEND3D SOUNDS Post-production sound services provided by a Lucasfilm, Ltd. company Marin County, California DOLBY ATMOS MIX BY FORMOSA GROUP MUSIC Score Available on SONY CLASSICAL / SPARKS & SHADOWS / ANIPLEX The crew wishes to give special thanks to: MEGHAN MCCARTHY MICHAEL VOGEL GREGG VANZO TYLA BUCHER GRETCHEN FORREST SAMANTHA LOMOW TSUGIHIKO KADOKAWA HIROAKI MATSUURA KOICHIRO NATSUME MITSUHISA ISHIKAWA TAKAYUKI GOTO TATSUO SATO NOBUO KAWAKAMI DAN HARMON ALEX KURTZMAN ROBERTO ORCI THE MONTALVO FAMILY & FRIENDS THE BRONY FANDOM and LAUREN FAUST for creating the fourth generation that made it great. Colors and Prints by DELUXE No humanoid characters, nor animals were harmed during the making of this animated movie. Visit the MGM website at: WWW.MGM.COM Hasbro, MY LITTLE PONY, and all characters and names are Trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. © 2018 Hasbro All Rights Reserved Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse is created by Aaron Montalvo, Hasbro, and Hollowfox Entertainment © 2018 ECS Humanoidverse Film Partners All Rights Reserved Distribution © 2018 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Annapurna Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Inc. © 2018 eOne Films, Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Annapurna Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Pictures Inc. © 2018 ECS Humanoidverse Partners/Aniplex/Kadokawa/ECS Film Committee ECS Humanoidverse Partners is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of the Berne Convention and all national laws given thereto. This is a work of fiction. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Japanese Version English Re-Dubbed Version Production The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 13,000 jobs and involved hundreds of thousands of work hours. MPAA Rating THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BEEN RATED BY THE CLASSIFICATION AND RATING ADMINISTRATION www.filmratings.com www.mpaa.com